WORKified
by thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: When things are going bad,parents gone,card got cut, and you need money, there really is nothing to do, but get a job. But who knew that the upper-east siders are capable of getting jobs? What's worse than DOING the job? Job Interviews.Love is also flyin'


**Gossip Girl Fanfiction- Work Conclusions**

_**Serena, Nate, Blair, Dan and Chuck's bank accounts have been bankrupted for 5 months. They need money, their parents have gone off on their own work stuff, vacations and band tours. So they have nothing to help them get through life, what is there left to do? Get a job.**_

_**Get a job? For Blair? For Serena? That's like tempting to put makeup on a grizzly bear. But, I guess if they're out of options, they choose the one option that would help. So, if you want to read about their funny job working, lateness, what kind of job they have? NEWS FLASH! Also, some love in the air for, Dair, or Blan. Don't know which one!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Samantha :]**_

Serena read through her rich parchment letter from the bank of Manhattan.

"Bankrupt? PLEASE!" She yelled. Serena threw the letter into the air. Then dialled Blair's number on her cell.

"Hello?"

'Blair, Guess what?" she said sounding pretty happy.

"WHAT?" Blair replied excitedly.

"My keycard's cut" Serena replied in a droopy voice.

"Haha, So Is mine, Bankrupt?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Same here, how is that even possible?"

"Coincidence probably, anyways call Humphrey or something"

"Um..I think I will" Serena said in a graceful voice.

The voice on the other end dropped.

"NO! Don't tell me you like him again! How many times has it been? Almost 7?"

"What? No! I….dont like him, and never will again, too much in the past has happened"

"Okay….Good" Blair answered.

"You know what? **YOU **call Chuck and Nate, and **I'LL** call Humphrey"

"Dan, his name's **DAN**"

"Whatever, bye"

"Bye"

Serena looked at her cell and smiled then saw the letter and shoved the rude finger up at it.

"Humphrey, hows your credit card?" said Blair when the other person on the line picked up.

"Um…Hi, I'm fine, you? No, My credit card's bankrupt" Dan replied sarcastically.

"Wow, this is weird"

"What's weird?"

"Serena and mine's bankrupt too"

"Fascinating, what about b**ASS**holes and Nates?"

"I don't know, Serena's calling"

"Anyways, we wanted to let you know, we're having Lunch at Leanne's off Maddison Avenue"

"So…I'm supposed to come?"

"YES Humphrey"

"It's Dan, Dan"

"I Don't care, bye"

"Okay, Bye"

Blair looked at her phone, talking to Dan made her happy. It was fun talking to him. Because he was someone you could talk to about your feelings. Though she had never talked to him about her feelings, how awkward! Why couldn't her relationship with him be more like his and Serena's. That's right, because they used to date, and so did their parents. And still are. Even more awkward! Wait, snap out of this Blair, he's Humphrey, he lives in Brooklyn, urgh. So calm down. He's just another guy that hooked up with Serena. That you like. Oh shut up Blair! She was just sitting there on her sofa biting her lip everytime an awkward image came into her mind. Just then Serena came in through the "door".

"Hey, talked to Dan?"

The name "Dan" made Blair shudder.

"Hey, Oh and yes, I did"

"Cool, well, Chuck and Nate's Bankrupt too"

"I don't get it"

"Me neither!" Blair exclaimed.

"Your happy"

"Just…err…excited for the umm…get together for Brunch"

"Great…"

Blair nodded whilst yawning.

"And you know what else is funny besides, all of us being Bankrupt?"

Serena looked up.

"All of our parents are gone" "It's weird"

"Yes, yes it is"

'Wow, I'm tired"

"I'll go home now, and have dinner, anyways, Goodnight, see you tomorrow for Brunch"

"Yes, I'll see you, Goodnight Serena"

As soon as Serena walked out the door Blair got up zoomed up the stairs to her closet.

"What to wear for Brunch tomorrow, something nice to impress Dan"

She looked through her 100 dresses. Wait! Blair thought. Serena mentioned Dan like girls the most when they're not in rich rich clothing, and liked jeans! Fabulous! Wait, what? JEANS? Eurgh.

Fine. Blair went downtown for some shopping. Hopefully it was late-night Christmas shopping in Manhattan. Jeans in Manhattan? Mirella's! She went in the shop and looked at jeans with flare.

"Eurgh, so horesy and country"

Blair went up to the counter.

"Excuse me,do you have anything that says, I'm New York, Rich and sweet jeans? If that were possible?"

"I'm guessing you don't wear jeans that much" said the cashier lady looking at Blair's clothes at the moment.

Blair smiled. 'No, I don't But if there were any skinnies, I'd make an exception"

The Cashier lady, who Blair thought was completely bitchy and rude smiled and gestured the right side.

"Thankyou" said Blair then walked off and scowled. After 3 hours of searching, she finally found a decent pair of skinnies. She paid for them, afforded them surprisingly then smiled at them as she walked on home. Damn! No money for cab. I shouldn't've have bought the Valentino, Gucci bag, Jimmy Choo boots and Chanel perfume all in one go yesterday. When Dan passed in his Dad's motorbike.

"Blair?"

"Hum- I mean Dan?"

Dan looked taken back.

"Why are you walking home?"

"Bankrupt? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Lucky I got a motorbike, What'd you buy THIS late?"

'Oh, um, nothing, just some jewellery"

"Oooookay…"

Blair smiled then walked off.

"Hey, do you need a ride"

Blair showed no emotion on the outside, but inside it was like New Years Eve.

"Yes, umm sure thanks"

Blair put on the black helmet then hopped on.

"Hold on tight"

Anytime, she thought.

When Blair got home, she hugged Dan suddenly.

"That, umm, was for giving me a ride, th-thankyou"

"No problem…?"

"Enjoy….Brooklyn"

"Thanks"

Blair smiled then walked in. What the hell? Did you just hug him then say ENJOY BROOKLYN! YOUR SO PATHETIC! Blair rolled her eyes then stared at the jeans and smiled. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. She changed, ate something then lay on her bed for hours imaging scenarios that would happen tomorrow at Brunch. '_What if I come late? What if Dan and Serena get back together? What if they sit together? What if I'm stuck with Basshole? What if I knock something off the table?'_

A bunch of what-if's ran around her head, then finally she fell asleep.

So… did you enjoy it? Please comment or review, im not used to writing but I am used to writing and sometimes, when I don't think it's good I don't continue writing cos I think im retarted.

Anyways, im writing the next chapter but sometimes I don't put them up. So let me know!  
And, if you want, I wrote other fanfictions, about Glee and merlin and other gossip girls too! Im starting to write harry potter as well so… yeah!

Also, if u want you can follow me on tumblr!  
its .com!


End file.
